


Acceptance

by subtlelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 15 year old Harry, 17 year old louis, AU highscool LouisandHarry, Bully Louis, But they will fall in love, Fetus LouisandHarry, Fluff, Gay, Homosexuality, M/M, Nerd Harry Styles, Popular Louis, first fan fic, harry loves Louis, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis loves harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlelarry/pseuds/subtlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior football player Louis Tomlinson and sophomore Harry Styles have a different personalities but do opposite attracts or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered fanfic sorry for my wrong grammar enjoy xx
> 
> PS:  
> it will be Harry's POV  
>    
> 

"It's the first day of fall means first day of class" I said.

"Harry, are you up? You don't wanna be late for school, it's the first day of class" mum shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes mum." I replied

But in my head I just want this to end, all I get from school is getting bullied because I'm a nerd who participate in quiz bee and not in sports. That's what nerds do right?

My name is Harry Edward Styles, 15 years old. I don't do anything just participating in quiz bee and getting bullied but there is one thing that everybody doesn't know, I sing. But then again, there isn't much to know about me.

After I ate my breakfast, I told my mum that I'm going to walk to school but she keeps insisting that she should drive for me. At the end, I still win. While I was walking to school someone who has a blond hair approached me,

"Hey H, are you alright? It's the first day of school." He said.

"No Niall, because it's the first day of hell." I groaned.

"Tell me about it." he said while laughing. 

As we walked down at the depths of hell or known as the hallway Niall went to his locker and said,

"See you in English, I'm just gonna get my books from my locker. I'll save a seat for you." and I just smiled at him.

And I went to my locker and surprisingly there is one locker that's left open by someone but I chose not to look at it because what if the owner is one of my bullies and caught me looking at it. So, I grabbed my things and went to my first period.

Just as the bell rings, I made my seat where Niall save it for me. I mouthed him "Thank you." and he just shrugged. And our teacher just walked in, she was pretty and fit. As she walked in she said, 

"I'm Miss Flack and I'll be your English teacher." "For all you know, every December we have our annual winter musical but I'll just discussed it later this week." she added.

The whole class groaned after she announced it. Like who wants to join a musical? Yes, I sing but I'm shy when there is people around. As the bell rings, we head to the cafeteria for lunch.

As we are in line for lunch, Niall said,

"Cafeteria food sucks, well except for pizza I guess." which I agreed.

We head for the table that's basically in the corner of the cafeteria and as we sat down I asked Niall,

"What's your next subject, Ni?"

"Hmmmm, Math? I don't know." he shrugged.

And we ate silently, "Okay, I'm done I should head down to my locker and go to my next class. See you later in my house?" I asked.

"Okay. See you H." He replied. 

But as I stand up to put my waste in the bin I bumped someone and my leftover dumped on his shirt as I attempt to clean he grabbed my shirt and pinned me against the wall and he said,

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" and I just looked down and closed my eyes.


	2. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first day went a little eh? The clumsy Harry dumped his leftover on someone he wouldn't expected. What will the boy do to Harry? Does he want to seek revenge?

I closed my eyes and waiting him to punch me but nothing happened he just threw me at the floor.

"You're not getting away with this, fag." he spitted

As he walk out of the cafeteria he added,

" You are gonna pay for this." and left me as I was scared to death.

Niall approached me " Are you okay, mate? Just don't mind him." he said.

"Yeah, what a good day to start the new school year." I sarcastically answered.

Niall helped me to go to my locker and he keeps bugging me that I can go home and he will just cover me up. But I insisted, it's okay to spend my day here than my mum to see me like this. 

As for my next subject I went alone because it's a Geography class. As I enter the room, I picked the seat at the back were no one can see me. As soon the teacher arrived, Mr. Grant took the time to know our names one by one and suddenly when it's my turn someone just interrupted me by entering the class late, Mr. Grant noticed and asked

" Well, hello there Mr.?"

"Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson, sir" and he sat down on a empty chair.

"And why are late? First day of class and this is what you want a first impression for me?" He asked,

"No sir, some douche threw his leftover on my shirt and I have to change it."I widen my eyes in horror when he said that.

"Okay, let's just continue shall we? And where were we?"

I slowly stand up from my seat and told them 

"I'm Harry Styles"

And Louis slowly turned his head on my direction with a grin on his face and I slowly sat down. I don't know what to do. What if he will beat me? Or embarrass me on the whole school? Can I just die on the spot? 

The class ended when the bell rings and I hurriedly shoved my books on my bag to go first out of the door. I'm down the hall to put my books on my locker and to go home straight after this. As I closed my locker, someone just talked behind me,

"Well, look who's here"

as I recognized the voice, I just shut me eyes closed but he said,

"Look at me. You don't want to be beaten? Am I right?"

I just nodded for an answer.

"Lets make a deal, eh? You will do everything I say and you won't have the right to reject me. But I will give you time to decide but if not, I'll just beat the shit out of you." And he just left me there speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update everyday or likely twice a week? Because it's our term break for a month and I want to write. I just wrote this so fast and it looks sloppy. It's ew.
> 
> AND GUESS WHAT
> 
> I WILL WRITE A FIC WITH MY FRIENDS AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL BE OUR AU. CAN YOU HELP US? PLEASE? Just comment me on here and we will decide. :)
> 
> xx janah


	3. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Harry accept the "threat" of Louis? Or not?

As the days goes by, I don't know what to do. Should I accept his offer? Or get beaten till I die? This is so hard. As I was thinking, mum knocked at my door,

"Harry, do you want to help Gem with the grocery shopping? She might need a hand."

"Okay, mum." I groaned.

I stand up from my bed and picked my pants and wore it. 

Gemma is the one driving and I sat at passenger side, while she was driving she looked at my side and furrowed her eyebrows,

"What's wrong?"

I looked at her puzzled, "What?" I asked.

She focused at the road again. "You looked so bothered, I never seen you like this."

"I-I... Nothing" I stuttered.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything, I'm your pretty sister, remember?" I jokingly looked at her with disgust.

"Okay..." She raised her one hand as a protest. "I'm joking but still tell me everything." She added.

"Yeah" I replied.

We are in the supermarket right now, Gemma said that I can look around and she will just text me if I should meet her at the counter. I was walking down the aisle and looking for _Cocoa puffs_ someone patted my shoulder, 

"Gemma wha--" I didn't even finished my sentence as I was shocked who was currently infront of me,

"L-Louis?" He grinned.

"Who's Gemma? Your girlfriend?" He asked.

"NO" He raised his hands "Okay, I'm just asking. Why so defensive?" He furrowed his eyebrows. 

"So, have you decided yet? I'm waiting."

"I don't know." I answered.

"Okay, but I need the answer tonight or else..." He didn't finished his sentence because he saw Gemma approached me, 

"Are you okay?" She asked me "and who are you?" as she turn to Louis,

I looked at Louis for what he would reply,

"Louis, Harry's friend" He smiled like he doesn't have a plan to kill me.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, nice meeting you, I'm Gemma, his sister."

Louis' mouth formed a small "o".

As we drove back home in silent, I went straight to my room and grabbed a fistful of hair and hit my head lightly at my wall. I really don't know what to do. I realized, Louis said he wants to know the answer this night but he doesn't even know my number or email and same as me.

I groaned loudly. "Okay, Harry. Do what's best you eh?" and I decided just to take a nap to forget all the things happen this past days. 

Night approached, I didn't ate my dinner because I slept all afternoon. I heard my stomach growled but still I decided just to wait this morning because it's 11 in the evening.

"Holy shit, Louis!"

I remembered that I should give the answer right now but I don't know how. But I heard someone is knocking at my window. I grabbed my bat for protection. As I approached my window, it's not a burglar. I widen my eyes as I see him.

"Lo-Louis?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should continue this. My works are just trash. Maybe I'll just continue it until 5 chapters?
> 
> xx  
> janah


End file.
